helljumperscommandfandomcom-20200216-history
Halo 3:ODST Squad
This is the list of the squad that you will play during Halo 3:ODST. Buck: http://www.bungie.net/images/Games/Halo3ODST/imagery/field_guide/buck/inline_buck.gif Buck is 42, but due to slipspace and Cryo sleep he is only in his twentys. He is a career Marine that has seen more than his fair share of this war. He has had the dubious honor of participating in many of the wars’ most vicious battles; including both the liberation of Harvest and the fall of Reach. That he has survived through it all speaks volumes. Truly, if he was any better he’d be a Spartan. Here are his stats: Full name: BUCK, Edward Blood type: O- Height: 188cm Weight: 89kg Rating: Gunnery Sergeant (GySgt/E7) Unit: classified Service number: 92458-37017-EB Enlistment date: 12/05/2528 Location: Karnak, Lombard, Draco III Born: New Albany, Lombard, Draco III Gender: M Citizen: Draconian Age: 42 –(b. 08/22/2510) Occupation: Student Dare: http://www.bungie.net/images/Games/Halo3ODST/imagery/field_guide/dare/inline_dare.gif Dare is an ONI section 1 officer, nothing is really known about her, as is the case with most ONI officers. We do know that she has business on the ground, in New Mombasa, unlike the rest of the squad's orders which is to drop directley onto Regret's carrier. She is also testing a Marine version of the Mjolnir R/ varient, or more commonly known as 'Recon'. Here is her stats: Full name: Unknown,Veronica Blood type: classified Height: classified Weight: classified Rating: classified Unit: classified Service number: classified Enlistment date: classified Location: classified Born: classified Gender: F Citizen: classified Age: classified Occupation: classified Dutch: http://www.bungie.net/images/Games/Halo3ODST/imagery/field_guide/dutch/inline_dutch.gif Dutch’s former life as a road-train driver on Mars did well to prepare him for the arduous tasks of a heavy weapons specialist and driver in the ODSTs. Behind the death’s head rictus, jolly roger, and layer upon layer of black and gray armor is a man of deep spiritual convictions and respect for those he serves alongside.Here is his stats: Full name: MILES, Taylor H. Blood type: B+ Height: 190cm Weight: 91kg Rating: Corporal (Cpl/E4) Unit: classified Service number: 21175-12121-TM Enlistment date: 09/09/2540 Location: Paris Island, New Paris, Mars Born: Losantiville, Seven Hills, Mars Gender: M Citizen: Martian Age: 33 –(b. 06/03/2519) Occupation: Road train driver Romeo: http://www.bungie.net/images/Games/Halo3ODST/imagery/field_guide/romeo/inline_romeo.gif Romeo sees his true vocation as a ladies’ man. But just because he’s a lover doesn’t mean he can’t be a fighter—and a damned fine one at that. He keeps his gear clean, his suit looking sharp, and his body lean and strong. He may not be a shining example of the UNSC off the battlefield, but on it he is a consummate combatant.Here are his stats: Full name: AGU, Kojo Blood type: AB- Height: 190cm Weight: 91kg Rating: Lance Corporal (LCpl/E3) Unit: classified Service number: 14606-85099-KA Enlistment date: 03/12/2541 (MM) Location: Holetown, New Barbados, Emerald Cove Born: Castra arcology, Castra, Madrigal Gender: M Citizen: Madrigali Age: 28 –(b. 06/12/2524)Occupation: Merchant Marine Mickey: http://www.bungie.net/images/Games/Halo3ODST/imagery/field_guide/mickey/inline_cutout.gif Mickey LOVES being an ODST. More than he did being a pilot. More than he did being a crew chief on a Pelican gunship. He is no stranger to battle and has a fair number of notches in his belt, but he is unique amongst his ODST brothers in that he has never seen absolute ruination visited upon a human colony-world by the Covenant.Here are his stats: Full name: CRESPO, Michael Blood type: A- Height: 184cm Weight: 85kg Rating: Private First Class (PFC/E2) Unit: classified Service number: 51033-15973-MC Enlistment date: 06/04/2548 Location: Crisium City, Naniwa, Luna Born: Crisium City, Naniwa, Luna Gender: M Citizen: Lunar Age: 22 –(b. 10/20/2530) Occupation: Student Rookie: http://www.bungie.net/images/Games/Halo3ODST/imagery/field_guide/rookie/inline_rookie.gif This Marine was recently transferred from the 26th MEF, part of a Rapid Offensive Picket that suffered near-annihilation at New Jerusalem, Cygnus. Like most ODSTs, his actions speak louder than words. He is the main protagonist of the game. Here are his stats: Full name: classified Blood type: O+ Height: 186cm Weight: 88kg Rating: Lance Corporal (LCpl/E3) Unit: classified Service number: 11282-31220-JD Enlistment date: 07/07/2547 Location: Crisium City, Naniwa, Luna Born: Crisium City, Naniwa, Luna Gender: M Citizen: Lunar Age: classified Occupation: Student This is the whole ODST squad in Halo 3:ODST.